Dolphin Tale The Journey Of Life Part 1
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: This is the first part to my series of the journey of life. In this series they will fall in love, break up, get married, give birth. I might add in some death to. It will be very dramatical and romantic. Please read, follow me, etc.
1. Chapter 1 Hazel's BFF Shopping

anfiction Dolphin Tale. The Journey Of Life Part 1. Chapter 1.

Fanfiction Dolphin Tale Chapter 1

This is set after Dolphin Tale 2 where their all 15\16! If you haven't seen Dolphin Tale or Dolphin Tale 2, Dolphin Tale is on DVD and Dolphin Tale 2 in cinemas. I don't own Dolphin Tale or any places, characters, etc. from Dolphin Tale. Cleo is themed from monster high.

Saturday 6th February

Hazel Haskett touched up her strawberry scented lip gloss as she waited for her friends (from school) to arrive.

Hazel's hair was worn in a french plait across her left shoulder. She wore a strapless, light blue top and denim shorts.

On her feet were her mini, heeled black boots.

Just then the doorbell rang and there stood her three friends.

Cleo Preston: (The makeup enthusiast and drama queen.) Cleo had tanned skin that shimmered in the sunlight, brown eyes that sparkled, red lips, long black lashes, long, straight black hair with natural golden highlights and confidence as tough as the pyramids, as fierce as a tiger. She had a heart strong, and well built, most lightly distant kin of Aphrodite.

She wore a thin strap gold top, a mini denim and gold stud skirt and a three quarter length denim jacket. Her hair was in a sleek, high ponytail. Her shoes were high wedges in gold with golden studs.

Hayley Queen: (Hazels mega bestie and animal lover.) Hayley had milky ,freckleless skin, sea blue eyes, cherry coloured lips, wavy, brown hair down to her waist and was the bestest friend you could ever wish for!

Hayley wore a purple boob tube, a leather jacket and some skinny, ripped jeans. Her hair was loose. Her shoes were brown, belted, knee high boots.

Marion Robyn:(Book lover and all round funny nerd.) Marion had glowing, golden skin, emerald green eyes, pale pink lips, short, cropped blonde hair and is funny and a future make up creator.

Marion wore a white tee reading (in sparkly blue) 'mini premadonna;)', denim dungarees and her trademark black, hipster glasses. Her hair was loose with a cat, sapphire hair clip. Her shoes were simple, light blue trainers.

"Hiya Haz!" Marion greeted.

"So you guys ready to..."(Hazel)

"Ready to head to the mall yet?" Cleo interrupted, clearly not aware of the brief conversation.

Everyone just laughed as Cleo often daydreamed off and suddenly came back to earth with a pang of bordeness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the mall.

(Olivia is Susie's friend from Dolphin Tale 2, I've just given her a name,personality,etc. B.T.W Hazel started high school when she was 12 (2 years after Dolphin Tale) as she was home schooled by her Dad but he decided it would teach her more and make her more sociable with people her own age)

First they went to Boots and Marion bought some perfume for her Moms birthday.

Secondly was Wilkos and all got, what they like to call BFF Baby Lips Lip Balms. Hazel had electro purple, Hayley had electro orange, Cleo red and Marion peach kiss.

Then to Smiths where Marion bought a new notepad, Cleo some Jawbreakers (gum) and a Girl Talk mag and Hayley a Coke Life.

Next they headed to Superdrug.

Hayley: cherry red lipstick, foundation, brow brush, cherry scented make-up wipes and purple nail polish.

Cleo: No.7 brush set, bronzing blusher, 1D watermelon flavoured Zayn lip-gloss, long lash mascara and gold eye shadow.

Marion: lip brush, light blue nail polish and light blue eye shadow.

Hazel: blusher brush, concealer stick, honey scented facemask and hairspray.

Claire's afterward, Cleo bought a yellow feather, a yellow purse and a lipstick key ring. Hayley bought a brown studded bag and a purple and silver heart necklace. Marion got some leopard print glasses and Hazel a dolphin beanie boo and a silver eye shadow. Finally they went window shopping for their prom dresses (prom in 5 1\2 months. Thursday 20th July). Then they headed to Cafe Nero. Cleo ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, Hayley got a coffee latte, Marion a strong tea and Hazel a capachino.

They sat down with their drinks when Hazel heard ...

"So Olivia, do you think Sawyer would prefer the pink bubble dress or the dark blue strapless maxi when he takes me to prom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction. Dolphin Tale. The Journey of Life Part 1. Chapter 2.

Fanfiction. Dolphin Tale. The Journey Of Life Part 1. Chapter 2.

I kind of finished on a cliff-hanger! Whose Olivia. Who was speaking? What do they want with Sawyer? Read to find out!

"So Olivia, do you think Sawyer would prefer the pink bubble dress or the dark blue strapless maxi for when he takes me to prom?" asked a stuck up voice from behind Hazel.

Hazel turned around. She saw a dark haired, dark eyed girl in a floral dress and ...

"Susie?!"

The girl, who was sitting slightly diagonal so Hazel could only see a quarter of her face, turned around. She wore a mini , one strap, dark blue dress and summer sandals.

"Oh, Hello Hazel. "Susie spat, spite and hatred lingering through her posh accent. Even though she was smiling.

"So what were you talking about?" Hazel asked, trying to sound like she wasn't bothered, even though she was.

"Oh, just prom." Susie replied casually, watching Hazels reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Cool... I suppose." Hazel added awkwardly.

"Olivia, time to go. Our shift starts in 15 minutes." Susie said, standing up and sashaying out of the café, to where her chauffer was waiting to drive her to Clearwater.

"Yes Susie." Olivia whispered, rushing after her.

"Ugh!" Hazel shrieked, making everyone in the shop stare at her. She dragged her friends out of the shop saying "That girl thinks she's so perfect." and "I'll show her."

Nobody actually knew why Hazel and Susie hated each others guts. Were they about to find out?

Why is Hazel so worked up?

Is Susie actually taking Sawyer to prom?

Who does Sawyer like?

All will be revealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx new scene xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearwater Marine Hospital and Aquarium.

Hazel had ran home. If Susie wanted to fight for Sawyer, then so be it! The truth was that ever since the incident where Hazel had met Sawyer, she had fallen head over heals for him and her affections were becoming harder to hide.

So Hazel decided that she'd ask him out there and then.

She was sad to see Susie's family car outside but tried not to be discouraged.

She ran to the dolphin pools where she knew he'd be.

"Saw..."

The sight that Hazel saw mad her halt.

"yer?"

Sawyer and Susie were standing next to each other talking.

Hazel crawled to a wall which they where standing on the other side of and listened.

Susie: Hey Sawyer (all girly and sickly sweet)

Sawyer: Um. Hi.. Susie (awkwardly)

Susie: So (giggle). I'm going to this wedding. My step cousins and I like really need a date. So i was wondering. If you were free... Susie gushed

Sawyer: Hey Suz, it sounds cool.

Susie: Well, Ok. Here's my number, call me, and were go fro m there, wear something formal but not to posh, I'll pick you up at 7:00pm on Thursday.

Hazel then glanced a look, to see Susie and Sawyer hugging! She then passed Sawyer a piece of paper and made a 'call me' hand motion.

Hazel felt sick, so thanking the fact that she was by a door, opened it and walked in.

"Oh hi." she tried to act surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Susie snarled.

"I live here." Hazel shot back. "Now. Please leave. I don't accept attitude in my own home."

Susie left, still with a smug look on her face.

"Bye... I guess" Sawyer said.

Now he didn't even want to hang out with her anymore! Hazels heart had broken into a million pieces that could never be fixed.

Only once she was sure he was gone, did Hazel slouch down against the wall and cry. Her first love was gone.


End file.
